The Roller Rink
by ShinxNamedJinxy
Summary: What will happen if you bring Misty, Ash, Drew, and Ally (Ash's twin sister) to the roller rink? Pokeshipping. EDITED 3/18/13! I know it is too short, so I tried to add some more description. :D Rated K just to be safe.


Misty limped happily toward the skating rink. She had invited Drew to come to the rink so she could teach him how to skate, and Drew had invited Ash and Ash's twin sister, Ally. However, Misty had injured her foot at track practice and she couldn't skate as much as she wanted to. Right when the gang walked in, everyone had to take in the sight except for Misty. Misty had been there many times. The group chatted for a little bit and all bought Poke Energy (except for Ash, who proceeded to bite his way into Ally's can.) "Misty!" Drew called Misty for a private discussion. "The plan can start tonight. I will show him that one text and love will find his way!" Misty's heart ached as she glanced at Ash, who was laughing and having fun with some of his girls-that-were-just-friends from the other regions. "All right," Misty mumbled as she went to go skate to one of her favorite songs.

Misty got on the skating floor and started to skate quickly; enjoying the feel of the air rushing against her face and through her hair that she wore down. She contemplated her dilemma. She was going to go crazy if she didn't ask Ash out soon, yet she would never want to sabotage their friendship. She allowed her imaginative mind to wander; what would life be like as Ash's girlfriend? What would it be like to call Ash her boyfriend?

Misty decided that she had to go through with Drew's plan in order to not go crazy. It was the first few hours of Spring Break from their Poke Training, why not make the most of it if she won't see Ash for another week? She gulped and started to tear up. She slowed down and allowed her soul to immerse itself within the music.

Misty skated off of the floor in defeat. She skated up to Ash, who had already taken his skates off. "What's up?" Misty asked. Ash turned to look at her, smiled, and said, "Well, I have decided which sport to never try again." Misty laughed and Drew and Ally carried her off for a private conversation. "You need to make a move, Misty!" Ally pressed. Drew said, "The plan starts at 9:15." I looked at Drew and replied, "It starts when I leave to skate." Drew nodded and took out his PokeNav to scroll and find the text that would either sprout the seeds of a long relationship or destroy the roots of the perfect friendship.

The time had passed really quickly. Ash and Misty had played a game of air hockey and Ash won by two. Ally had been texting her boyfriend in Sinnoh and Drew had been hanging out. He didn't want to learn how to skate; the only reason why he came was so that he could bring Ash and Misty closer. Misty sighed, hugged Drew, whispered a few words to him, and started to skate. Right then, it was time for Adult Skate, so she sat at the edge of the building, in the area where you can try on skates. However, there were no benches in that area so nobody paid attention to her. She sat there for the next two songs thinking about how she had lost her best friend. She even cried a little. In her depths of misery, she noticed Ash, Ally, and Drew walking toward her. She quickly went to the skate floor to skate to "Harlem Shake", mainly to avoid Ash. On her first loop, she decided to just face her feelings, and she left the floor.

She sat on the bench and put her hands on her face to hide the quickly emerging tears. Ash came and sat by her. Misty looked behind her to find that Ally and Drew were spying on them, and Ally was taking lots of pictures. "I am sorry," I kept mumbling, "It's just… sorry…" I lowered my head. "Sorry for what?" He asked. "Well, I-"Misty said before she could stop herself. Ash started to talk, but then looked behind us constantly. Misty sighed and texted Drew so that he would leave. Drew looked at me and found a better hiding place. Misty sighed and led Ash to the place where, just minutes ago, she sat in a struggle. They sat, and Ash started to talk. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?" He asked. Misty shook her head "no". Ash said, "Well I have never had a girlfriend." He tried to continue, but he got stopped by his sister texting him. He sighed and said, "The first time is always the hardest." There was a long pause. "I… I can't exactly form this into words, so I am just going to go with the classic, will you go out with me?" Misty froze. She couldn't speak. She hugged Ash and leaned onto his shoulder. Ash smiled and said, "I guess that's a yes?" Ally and Drew emerged from their hiding places. In that instant, we stood up and walked over to them. "Did you guys…" Ally started to ask. I looked at Ash and smiled, and he returned the favor. At this, Ally and Drew went into a total screaming fit. The gang all started hugging each other until Ash checked his phone. "It's time to leave," He mumbled. Misty hugged him and said, "I love you." Ally looked at Ash and said, "Aren't you going to say you love her too?" She demanded? Ash grinned and said to Misty, "I love you… too?" Misty stared after Ash with a sigh as he left the rink.

_[A/N]: This actually happened to me last night! But now I have to wait all spring break to see him! D: He just texted me saying he loves me! I feel amazing :D_


End file.
